


The Pampered Prince

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: <333, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, That's like the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Yet, sometimes he wants to be the one to pamper Roman, to treat him like the prince he truly is.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Pampered Prince

**Author's Note:**

> More of my old fics - I'm so glad you guys are enjoying them! This was originally posted August 16, 2018
> 
> Warnings: Food mention.

Roman is the best boyfriend Patton could ever wish for. Their relationship seems almost directly out of a fairytale - both of them wholly in love with the other. Roman absolutely pampers Patton, getting him gifts and cuddling him whenever he asks, treating him like a prince should treat his love.

And Patton adores every bit of it. The flowers, the picnics, the long walks in Roman’s realm through beautiful flowered fields and creature-filled forests.

Yet, sometimes he wants to be the one to pamper Roman, to treat him like the prince he truly is. But Roman seems so happy with the way things are so Patton tries to fill this want by baking for him and making small gifts, all of which Roman appreciates and compliments.

But he still can’t help but wish for more…

It’s one stormy morning that Patton finally gets his wish.

Roman comes down the stairs clad in a red hoodie and his usual red and gold sleep pants instead of his princely attire. A frown pulls at his lips and he stumbles into the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee into his Disney mug and going to sit down.

When Patton enters the room, he’s surprised to see Roman already down here. His heart wrenches at the miserable look on his boyfriend’s face, wanting to soothe all his worries and troubles. Instead of starting breakfast, Patton walks over and wraps his arms around Roman, setting his head on his shoulder.

“How you feeling, Roro?” Patton asks softly, frowning at how tense the creative side feels. Usually, this only happens when Roman is struggling with writer’s block, but he’d seemed so cheerful recently!

Roman sighs and leans into Patton’s embrace, his eyes slipping shut. “Honestly? Not the best, my dearest.”

Patton makes a soft, distressed noise and nuzzles his face into Roman’s neck. “Aww, that’s no good! Writer’s block again?” Patton shifts his hands to massage Roman’s shoulders, smiling softly when the royal relaxes under his fingertips.

“Mhm.” Roman mumbles back, rolling his shoulders back into Patton’s skilled touch. Damn, if this is what a massage from Patton felt like, he should have asked for one sooner. It’s like the tension was never there in the first place!

“Well, that won’t do! My Prince deserves to feel his best!” Patton says, his eyes lighting up with a plan.

Roman chuckles softly, something warm unfurling in his chest, and turns his head to gently press a kiss to Patton’s temple. “You’re so sweet, Patton dear. But I’ll be fine, why don’t you work on breakfast? The others will be down soon.”

Patton smiles at the kiss and nods at Roman’s words. “Okay, but Roman? I’m planning on taking care of you today.” His voice brooks no arguments and Roman chuckles but agrees to be cared for.

Breakfast consists of fluffy chocolate chip pancakes, a favorite of Roman’s. Once breakfast is over and Logan and Virgil have gone back to their rooms, Patton turns to Roman. “How does a Disney marathon sound?”

Roman smiles softly, “You know me so well, my dearheart. That sounds delightful.”

Patton grins, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Good. Let’s go then.” Roman nods and is about to stand when he’s swiftly lifted from his chair.

“What?” Roman asks but he’s quickly shushed by Patton, who then leans down and kisses his forehead softly.

“Shh, Ro. Let me do this.” Patton says and Roman nods. If it’s something that his dear Patton wants, then Roman will let him.

Patton smiles, carries him into the living room, and sets him down on the couch. After kissing Roman’s forehead again, Patton bustles around the room to set up the movie night, bringing Roman a blanket and some hot chocolate.

Patton finally curls into Roman’s side when everything is set up and he kisses Roman’s cheek once. “So, is my prince ready?”

“Yes, I am. Thank you for this, Patton.” Roman says, adoration in his eyes as he looks at his boyfriend. His boyfriend who sweetly put his own plans for the day aside just to make him feel better.

Patton smiles and takes one of Roman’s hands, kissing his knuckles sweetly. Roman’s eyes go wide and his face turns a bright red, causing Patton to giggle.

“I-, You-, what?” Roman stutters, his heart pounding at how cute and sweet that gesture was.

Patton smiles and reaches a hand up to stroke Roman’s cheek. “I love you, Ro. Just let me pamper my prince like you always pamper me.”

“I-, uh, okay.” Roman says, still stunned from Patton using one of his moves on him. “If that’s what you want, I’ll let you do this more often.”

Patton giggles, a triumphant grin lighting his face, and snuggles closer. “Yay! Alright, Roro, what movie should we watch first?”


End file.
